Sign Language
by CaptainCryptic
Summary: After seeing Elsa in her Art class Anna becomes determined to learn about this mystery girl who seems to talk with her hands. Anna and Elsa are at college. Modern Frozen AU non Incest. Rated T for now, rating might change. Elsanna [On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Frozen or anything else. **

Sign Language

Chapter 1: Mystery Girl

I know its rude to stare. But how could I not? The sunlight streamed in through the windows and it only seemed to land on her. She was beautiful there was no doubt about it, but who was she? Her hair was almost pure white, but a lot of people described it as platinum blonde. It was done in a intricate plait, her bangs were hanging in her face but she simply ran her fingers through them and they obeyed. Her blue plaid shirt hung loosely off her but underneath it there was a simple black Ice Queen band t-shirt. To top it off she was wearing light blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. This girl was for sure a mystery. She was sitting a row in front of me and about three seats to the left. She sat there idly and twirled her pen but she was intently staring at our art professor.

The longer I stared the more focused she became on our professor, every time he turned away from the class she frowned and elbowed the guy next to her and he would write down what the professor was saying on her paper. The boy sitting next to her wasn't overly attractive; he was tall and well built. He had donned on a deep green hoodie with red trim. He was wearing blue loose fitting jeans and a pair of vans skate shoes; atop his blonde messy hair he wore a simple black beanie.

Out of nowhere a bony finger poked me in the side "Ow!, Rapunzel what the hell?!" Rapunzel simply stated "Calm down feisty pants, it's time to go." Rapunzel was my best friend and dorm mate. She was of average height and she had simple green eyes, she was wearing leggings and an over sized white shirt with red sleeves that went past her elbows. On her shoulder sat her chameleon Pascal. Her hair used to be like 70 feet long and all blonde, but before we came to Arendelle University she cut it all off and dyed it brown.

Punzel and I made our way out of the classroom and towards Oaken's One Stop Coffee Shop. There we were going to meet up with her boyfriend Eugene, but we all called him Flynn, and my big brother Hans. Flynn and Punzel had been going out since sophomore yeah in high school. He was taller than her and of average build. He had brown hair and some stubble on his chin. He usually wore a white t-shirt with a sleeveless jean vesty thing over it and those brown skater jeans with a pair or work boots or combat boots. He was a riot though; he took me and Punzel on the most outrageous adventures in high school and he was funnier than anyone else I knew. Him and Hans used to hate each other, because Flynn was spontaneous, fun, and had no respect for authority. While Hans was proper, dignified, and planned everything out. Hans acted like a prince and Flynn acted like a bit of a criminal according to most of our friends.

Now you're probably wondering what Hans looks like now. Hans is really tall and somewhat muscular with broad shoulders. He has red hair like me but it's a bit darker and sideburns that our out of this world. Today he was wearing a royal purple and ocean blue striped shirt with a black and white jacket and black jeans.

When Rapunzel and I walked into Oaken's we saw Flynn and Hans sitting in our usual corner table with our drinks ready. It looked like Flynn and Hans were in a pretty deep conversation, but as soon as they saw us they ceased talking and stood up to greet us. Flynn ran over to Rapunzel and picked her up in one of the ever so cheesy twirly hugs, while Hans put me in a headlock and ruffled my hair. Once we were sitting back down I made sure Hans ordered me a hot chocolate and once I approved we started catching up. Most of the next hour was spent laughing and talking about nothing in particular. After another half hour Hans excused himself so he could go to some politics class. Once he left the remainder of us decided to go to the park across the street and throw around a Frisbee,

We weren't there for very long until I saw her. There she was again with that big blonde fellow. They were sitting in the park having an animated conversation about god knows what. But I couldn't help from staring; she seemed talk with her hands, a lot more than normal people I mind you. Her hands were slim and delicate and I couldn't help but wonder what those hands would feel like in mine. How her hands would feel under my… Thump. "Agh you bastard watch where you throw that thing" Flynn just stood there laughing until he finally managed to say " Anna me and Punzel have been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes, when all else failed I figured a Frisbee could knock some sense into you" " You didn't have to throw it so damn hard, and was I really spacing for ten minutes?" Flynn and Rapunzel exchanged glances and together nodded yes. "Oh shit"' I muttered.

That's when Flynn finally looked to where I was staring. "Oooooh Anna has a crush on someone over there. And from your past its definitely not the guy" Flynn said with a wink. "It's not my fault girls are so much hotter than guys" I retorted while attempting to push him over. He dodged my push and I went sprawling on the ground. Laughter filled my ears once again and I silently cursed my clumsiness. "Oh man, Anna that was so graceful,' Flynn managed to gasp out, "here because you made a fool out of yourself and she saw I'll tell you who those two are." I turned beet red and looked over at the duo and sure enough they were staring at me trying to hold back laughter. She shyly waved at me and they both went back to their conversation. I was in too much shock to even think about waving back. She noticed me! "You better start talking buddy" I muttered as I stood up.

"Alright, alright. I don't know much but what I do know is that the big oaf is Kristoff Bjorgman. He owns an ice business and he has a very large, peculiar family. He was homeschooled for a while before he came to Arendelle High School and never really got along with people, and he has a German Sheppard named Sven, his favorite animal is the reindeer, and he can play a ukulele I think. And the girl he's with, well she's a mystery. She and him used to be police people but took a bit of time off for schooling, and recovery from an accident. Her name is Elsa Snow." Before Flynn could continue I hastily asked if Elsa was single. Flynn chuckled and responded with "she dated Jack Frost for a bit during her freshman and sophomore year, but now they're just friends so don't you worry." "Wait if she went to our high school why didn't I ever see her?" "Well little Anna during the end of sophomore year she dropped out of public school and I assume she did online schooling or something, but when she was 18 she joined the Arendelle police force. She became the head chief at like 21 and then she got into a bad accident a few years later and now I'm not sure her relations with the police. Rumor has it she is still the chief, but is taking leave until she finishes college this year."

"So they're like 23sh? Which means she's about a year older than me?" "Sort of, I think she is 25 now, she started college late and she is getting a bachelor's degree." And with that Flynn walked over to Rapunzel and left me to my thoughts. That name was so perfect I knew it would never leave my mind. Elsa Snow.

* * *

So there's the first chapter. The next one should be up tomorrow. Eventually I'll start posting weekly. But until I really get this story rolling I'll update everyday or so.

If you have any advice or comments please let me know. I'm new at this and anything is appreciated

Until next time friends CaptainCryptic signing off


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the second chapter, i hope you like it! **

**Disclamer i do not own Frozen or anything else**

**Hey so i got alot of comments on Elsa's age and the timing for this. So i changed her age to be 25. Shes getting a bachelors degree and she joind the police force at 18 and became chief at 21. Il explain the timing for than hopefully in chapter 4. Thanks a ton for your reviews and comments!**

Chapter 2

The Accident happened four years ago. I was only 21. A riot had broken out at the Arendelle docks. My deputy chief Kristoff walked into my office and prodded me awake, he then began to explain that The Duke of Weselton and his buffoons were scheduled to arrive at the docks soon to make plans with the royal family. Once the public heard this they started forming in large crowds to protest trade with Weseltown or Weaseltown depending on who you ask. At first the crowds were peaceful but soon they started to get aggressive. That's when the police were called in to handle the situation. After ordering my squad to dress in riot gear we set out to the dock in our varying squad cars. My men and I lined up along the dock, although we hated the Duke we were forced to protect him. Mere minutes after we got there the Dukes boat came into view. All hell broke loose.

The crowds swarmed around us all while grabbing anything they could find to use as a weapon. Immediately we had to start to push them back. As we pushed them back The Duke's voice boomed over the court yard it simply stated "Citizens of Arendelle I would advise for you to exit the dock immediately. If you don't I will fire and you all might regret that." With that a lot of people started exiting the dock area, but there were still quite a few who decided to stay and fight. True to his word the duke fired off a large canister and that's when people started fleeing in fright. Red smoke trailed out behind the strange canister. The canister then started emitting a strange beeping noise. I hastily yelled at my men to retreat to safety. All of them followed my orders all except Kristoff. He stood on the dock looking up at the device he was paralyzed with fear. It took only a second for me to decide what to do, the device was about to go off and I didn't want my deputy chief and best friend injured. "Kristoff I hope you're okay with getting wet!" I screamed at him as I ran towards him and shoved him off the dock and into the water below.

That's when the device hit me. And in that instant everything went white and a loud explosion could be heard. I didn't know if the device would kill me or not. In the few moments after the explosion I was still struggling not to pass out. My vision soon became blurry and the last thing I remember was feet running toward me.

When I woke up I was lying in a hospital bed a red headed woman doctor was talking to Kristoff, while she was talking his buried face in his hands. I looked around me to get my bearings. I was in a room it had a curtain dividing me from someone else. To the right of me there was a big window window over looking the entire city. I was hooked up to various machines. They looked like they were on, but I couldn't hear anything. At the time it didn't bother me that i couldn't hear the beeps and whizzing of machines so I closed my eyes and slept a little while longer.

When I woke again it was nightfall. The doctor was gone and Kristoff was sleeping in his chair. I tried to sit up, but I was immediately in pain. I thought I let out a small gasp but no sound came out. Suddenly there was a hand resting on my shoulder, helping me sit upright. I looked over and it was Kristoff. His mouth was moving and he seemed ecstatic that I was awake, the more he appeared to talk the more worried I became. His mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. I tried saying his name but I couldn't hear myself, I tried yelling his name, but all I could hear was a faint whisper. I looked at Kristoff and a worried look came across his face. Immediately he pushed the button to call for a nurse. By now I was panicking. I kept yelling words, but no sound came out. All of a sudden a petite nurse with short black hair rushed into the room and tried to get me to calm down, but I was fighting all her attempts. Soon three big men walked into the room and pinned me down. The petite nurse mouthed 'I'm Sorry' before I felt a prick in my arm and my vision went black.

When I came to I was groggy and my memory was hazy. And then all the events of the past few days hit me like a semi truck; the explosion, the hospital, my minor freak out. Before I had the chance to do anymore thinking or freak out again the same red headed doctor came over to me. Her name tag read Dr. Ariel Sea. She handed me a paper with neat flowing handwriting on it. It read

_Chief Snow_

_I guess this is an interesting twist of events. Since you can't hear me I'm going to write you this letter sort of thing. It's unofficial by the way. So long story short that device The Duke set off wasn't really safe to be within 30 yards of and it sort of detonated on you. Shrapnel has torn up your back and the initial explosion broke several ribs. You're lucky you survived. But the initial blast was too loud for your ears to handle. At first we though maybe you would start to gain back your hearing and you wouldn't need to learn sign language or get a hearing aid, but it seems luck was not on your side. The blast has left permanent damage to your ears. You aren't 100% deaf, but you're damn close. We can give partial hearing with some hearing aids, but it's also recommended you take an American Sign Language and lip reading class. I'm so sorry Chief Snow._

_Sincerest apologies,_

_ Dr. Ariel Sea_

It wasn't until after I read the letter for the third time did I realize i had started crying. I would never be able to hear again. At least not compared to what I was used to. Shock and rage ran through my veins, but the most prominent thought was that I was now deaf.

* * *

Whoooo so there's a bit of Elsa history for you. I know its sort of far fetched but hey its a fan fic, and I couldn't think of anything else.

Im open to ideas and stufff to make my writing better. Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow? im not sure yet.

Due to some confusion and such I just wanted to add that the purpose of The Dukes device is not to kill but cause confusion, panic, and break up crowds

* * *

Hey so i got alot of comments on Elsa's age and the timing for this. So i changed her age to be 25. Shes getting a bachelors degree and she joind the police force at 18 and became chief at 21. Il explain the timing for than hopefully in chapter 4. Thanks a ton for your reviews and comments!

Until next time friends CaptainCryptic signing off


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys thank you so much for your veiws, and reviews! They mean alot**

**I don't own frozen or any character mentioned.**

**And a shout out to my friend Ky who begged me to write and share this story:)**

******So i got alot of comments on Elsa's age and the timing for this. So i changed her age to be 25. Shes getting a bachelors degree and she joined the police force at 18 and became chief at 21. I'll explain the timing for than hopefully in chapter 4. **

Chapter 3

Following class yesterday Kristoff and I went to the park to just hang out. Despite his busy schedule Kristoff had managed to take ASL classes with me. After both of us learned to sign and I learned to read lips well we could finally communicate without a pencil and paper. Plus some high tech hearing aids and the invention of texting didn't hurt. That afternoon we spent hours in the park just talking and laughing. While Kristoff still worked the occasional night shift we managed to be together most of the time.

During our park outings we liked to people watch. After a while we saw some people playing Frisbee. At first we paid them little attention, but after a few minutes Kristoff pointed out that the red headed beauty from our art class was with them our attention shifted. She was wearing black leggings, a green and black striped t-shirt, a black zip up sweatshirt, and her hair was in two braided pig tails. For a while the adorable red head, a kid I recognized as Eugene Flynn Fitzherbert, and a brunette with short hair played Frisbee.

After a bit the red head noticed me and Kristoff. We did our best not to stare and tried to look busy. After about ten minutes of her staring I looked up at her. To my surprise when I looked she had been hit in the head by a flying blue Frisbee. She turned to the boy who threw it, Flynn nonetheless, and started waving her hands at him. It looked like she was yelling at him. During their exchange of words she ran to push Flynn over. He easily moved out of her way and she went sprawling. Kristoff and I couldn't help but laugh at the turn of events. That's when she looked over at me, tentatively I waved at her and I turned around to face Kristoff to hide my growing blush.

xxxxxxxx

After my little mishap in the park I was determined to redeem myself and get the blondes attention, but when I saw Elsa sitting at her desk with Kristoff and another fellow my knees turned to jelly and my air of coolness quickly melted. She was wearing a blue plaid buttoned up shirt that was rolled up to her elbows, black skinny jeans, and a pair of floppy combat boots. Might I add she looked astonishing? I soon shifted my attention to the new addition to their group, he was pretty thin and he had on a dark blue hoodie, brown skater-type jeans, and a pair of white converse. His eyes were a sort of a bright green blue, his skin a pale white and to top it off he had silver hair. I was lost in thought as I walked to my desk. Who was this new fellow? How did he know Elsa and Kristoff? How long has he been in my class?

Before I had a chance to dwell too much on the new guy our professor walked in. I promptly started doodling in my notebook. That is until our professor told us that we were going to be assigned an art assignment and that we would be working in groups of three. I couldn't help myself but I squealed in excitement. Finally a chance to create! The professor started listing of the pairs "Jack Frost, Rapunzel Towers, and Merida Archer you will be a group. Fa Mulan, Hiccup Haddock, and Aladdin Gene" the list went on and on the professor paused "Elsa Snow, Kristoff Bjorgman, and Anna Forester." My heart stopped. "Your task today is to draw portraits. Over the next three classes one of you will take a turn modeling while the other two draw you. The rotation will switch off every class. Understood? Now get to work."

After our professor gave us our instructions and such we got into our small groups. "Hi I'm Kristoff Bjorgman it's nice to meet you" Kristoff cheerily said. "Oh uhm hi I'm Anna Forester and it's a pleasure to finally meet the both of you. Not that I was like secretly hoping to meet your or anything, but I mean its just you guys are so wow and I am starting to ramble. Hi" Leave it to me to make a situation awkward. A voice as smooth as silk rang out "Hello Anna, I'm Elsa, Elsa Snow." God even her voice was perfect, I couldn't help but stare at her. Up close she was even more stunning. Her eyes were a icy blue color, but not like regular ice, more like the glowing ice you see in pictures of glaciers. Yet her eyes were not cold but they were guarded. Her hair was another story. Her braid was thick and it hung to the left side, all while her bangs were perfectly contained, all except a few strands that hung over her left eye. Her shoulders sloped down perfectly for her build. Her arms were somewhat thin but very muscular; in fact her entire body was muscle. Her large bust and small waist lead to perfect hips and legs that went on for miles. Realizing I had not so discretely checked her out I quickly returned my attention to her face. That's when I noticed the hearing aid looking device in her ears. From far away they were undetectable but up close I could see the small plastic devices sitting innocently in her ear. "Uhm," Kristoff awkwardly stated as he cleared his throat, He turned to face Elsa along with some hand gestures he said "Elsa why don't you model first?"

There were props and such for the models to use, after a little bit of hesitation Elsa turned toward Kristoff and I, a questioning look on her face. After a small amount of discussion Kristoff and I decided for her to sit at one of the various tables and pose like Aubrey Hepburn, you know the picture with the cigarette and sunglasses? Although Elsa didn't have any sunglasses she pulled out a cigarette to add to the look.

Need I say it again? She was absolutely perfect. The next few hours I got to explore her figure as much as I wanted, I spent the entire time trying to capture her on paper with a pencil. I could've spent days drawing her to be honest. Even while I was drawing my heart was pumping loudly and my stomach fluttered with every curve I drew. And almost as if she could sense my infatuation she looked over at me and I swear to gods she winked at me. Winked I tell you! And to make matters worse I was blushing furiously, my mind and heart were a jumbled mess of words and emotions. No one had ever done this to me with just a frickin wink. As class drew to an end Elsa stood up and sauntered over to me.

Glancing down at my art a smile graced her lips "Anna that looks beautiful, you got some real talent kid" she mused. "What this thing? Psh I don't do you any justice. You look way beautifuller. I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller but more, more beautiful." A light musical laugh filled my ears "Why t-thank you Anna, you don't l-look too bad yourself" she stuttered out a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. And with that she somewhat unsurely walked away to talk with Kristoff.

* * *

And scene.

Let me know what you think?

I'll be updating sporadically for awhile and then I'll get into a weekly thing

Until next time friends CaptainCryptic signing off


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey there readers, this is the Captains first-mate typing. The captain has been pretty sick and has had a lot of stuff going on in her life at the moment. So i helped her out and wrote this chapter. I'm so sorry its not as good as the others, but hopefully you guys wont hate it... enjoy?**

* * *

"Jack Frost what the hell?! You left me and Kristoff without a word and then out of the fucking blue I get a text from you. I swear to gods Jack I'm going to… " Turning around Jack coolly said "Elsa it's good to see you too. I'll explain myself soon I swear, but for now let's get some coffee?" "UKristoff is meeting me at Oakens in a hour, but until he shows up we got some catching up to do eh?" It was a five minute walk to Oakens but it felt like forever, my mind was racing and I couldn't seem to form any complete thoughts.

Once at Oakens we sat down with our coffees and started to talk. "Elsa I don't really want to explain myself to you and then to Kristoff so why don't you share first?"

"Well sure I suppose… Where do I start?" " How about after you dropped out of highschool?" "Oy that was a long time ago, but okay. So as you know my parents were killed in a car crash during my freshman year. During sophomore year, before we broke up, everything started going downhill quickly. I couldn't maintain our relationship or my grades or my life. So I dropped out. I was living on the streets, I was doing some pretty stupid shit, but when I turned 17 I was caught shoplifting. The officer that caught me was kind and after seeing me up close he took me out for food at the Stone Troll. He introduced himself as Police Chief Marshall Snowman, but everyone called him Marshmallow. We sat and talked for a while and he offered me a deal. I would live with him and I would enroll in online school and when I turned 18 I would be able to join the force. I was very wary of the deal, but after a bit I agreed."

"Wait Elsa, before you get any further can I ask why are you speaking with your hands? When we last talked you couldn't do that…" "Jack, you never heard did you? Oh, well give me a second and I'll explain.

"Marshmallow kept his word and once I turned 18 I was a patrol officer. I quickly moved up the ranks and in under a year I was sergeant. When I was 19 I ran into Kristoff and later into you, everything was going pretty well. I was promoted to lieutenant and I had a smoking hot girlfriend. Truthfully my promotions were a little too quick almost a bit unrealistic, but I wasn't complaining. Everything kept getting better; I helped Marshmallow bust a huge drug ring while somehow saving The King and The King personally promoted me to a Deputy Chief. I guess he felt he owed me? And then about 5 months before I turned 22 Marshmallow retired, and following ranking I was promoted once again. I was the youngest chief ever. Everything was going pretty smoothly, and then the accident happened."

After explaining what happened to my hearing and confidence Kristoff showed up. And Jack started talking. Turns out he was sick and tired of the mediocre life in Arendelle, so he went out to the states to get away and after a couple years of surfing in Cali and skiing in Colorado he was back and he was begging us to see the rest of the world with him. "Jack man, maybe we will. But let us at least finish college first?" "I thought you'd say that Kristoff, So im finishing my education too. Speaking of which I have to get to class, which is some art class in room 1695 in the art building." Laughing Kristoff excitedly said " Jack you're in our class, follow us."

We got to class about 15 minutes early, as we sat chatting away, the redhead came in. She was wearing grey leggings, a plain white t-shirt, a green and black checkered scarf, topped off with a grey beanie, and her signature twin braids. She seemed to be looking at me, but she then focused on Jack before she walked away. I wonder why though?

After the redhead went to her seat our professor came in. He seemed pretty excited about our new art project. We were to be in groups of three and draw portraits. The first portrait would be copying a famous actor/actress photo, the second photo would be a famous war photo and the third photo would be someone with an animal. It was an odd assignment but I was happy with it. By some outside force the redhead was put into a group with Kristoff and myself.

Kristoff was the first to talk. I turned to the redhead and watched her speak, "Oh uhm hi I'm Anna Forester and it's a pleasure to finally meet the both of you. Not that I was like secretly hoping to meet your or anything, but I mean its just you guys are so wow and I am starting to ramble. Hi" She was adorable to say the least. She then turned toward me and just stared I started to get nervous, after a futile attempt at saying something intelligent Kristoff got her attention.

I was selected to be the first model. I walked over to the professor I felt numerous people staring at me, hiding my blush I got to my modeling place. I realized that I had no idea what I was doing. I turned to Kristoff pleading for his help on what to do. He teased me a little bit and then he and Anna conversed for a few minutes and he finally walked over to me. He told me that I would be posing as Audrey Hepburn Breakfast at Tiffinay's kind of thing, Poised with a cigarette in hand I sat for hours. I kept staring at Anna. She looked beautiful, the way the light shone on her auburn locks, how she furrowed her brow in concentration, or how her tongue poked out through her lips when she drew. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I tried to play it cool but she caught my staring, after getting a small surge of energy I winked, Oh gods I actually winked at her.

After sitting there embarrassing myself further the teacher finally spoke. Kristoff told me everything was over and I walked over to Anna.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this cacophony of words, reviews and any ideas or comments would be greatly appreciated **

**Until next time friends**

**ps Captain might re-write this chapter but i'm not sure. **


End file.
